Botanical/commercial classification: Tiarella cordifolia/Tiarella Plant.
Varietal denomination: cv. xe2x80x98Springwoodxe2x80x99.
The new Tiarella cordifolia var. collina variety was discovered during 1996 as a found seedling in the garden of Richard W. Lighty at Kennett Square, Pa., U.S.A. The exact parentage of the new variety is unknown. A variable population of the species was growing nearby that included Tiarella cordifolia, Tiarella cordifolia var. collina, and Tiarella cordifolia Wherryi. Some or all of these plants are likely included in the parentage of the new variety of the present invention.
The new variety has been carefully preserved and studied since the time of its discovery. Had such new variety not been discovered and preserved, it would have been lost to mankind.
It was found that the new Tiarella cordifolia, var. collina variety of the present invention exhibits the following combination of characteristics:
(a) exhibits a compact mounding clump growth habit with the substantial absence of runners,
(b) forms attractive white flowers on unbranched flower stalks,
(c) forms lobed ovate green leaves having a matte finish during the summer that bear somewhat maroon centers and turn red of variable intensity during the fall, and
(d) is particularly well suited for growing as a distinctive ornamental ground cover.
The new variety of the present invention can be readily distinguished from other previously known varieties of the species in view of the distinctive combination of characteristics discussed herein. The red fall color is considered to be particularly noteworthy.
The new variety well meets the needs of the horticultural industry and expands the choices of ornamental ground covers. It performs well wherever a ground cover is desired, and is particularly well suited for use as a border planting, use in shaded areas, and inclusion in a rock garden.
The division of clumps has been used to asexually propagate the new variety at West Grove, Pa., U.S.A. It has been found that the distinctive combination of characteristics of the new variety is firmly fixed and is reliably transmitted to succeeding generations. During observations to date, the new variety has been found to be readily amenable to such propagation.
The new variety has been named xe2x80x98Springwoodxe2x80x99.